A Brunette and a Blonde (brittana copy)
by PennyLane93
Summary: Twoshot! Brittany throws a party at her house. Kitty and Marley are the last two there after everyone leaves. Secrets slowly begin to spill and relationships start to build. AN: I'm posting this story 3 times under different pairings. This will be a Karley, Brittanna and Faberry fic and I couldn't choose just one pairing to put it under. All 3 versions will be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers. I hope you are enjoying this fic so far. The first 2 chapters mainly give you a background to the characters and such. I hope to have the next chapter up soon since it is where the interesting stuff happens. Oh and the cover picture for the story has just been changed. To the right is Charlie and Jared is on the left.

Chapter 2: Forming the Group.

I spent the rest of class daydreaming about Charlie. Those Fabray twins are so pretty. The thing is, they are both pretty in their own ways. Charlie has this hipster thing going on and Quinn seems more like a prep. Even though they have two totally different looks, they are both stunning.

Before I knew it, the bell rang signaling the end of class. I gathered my stuff and hurried out of the classroom.

"Hey Jared! Wait up!" I heard Charlie shout. Oh god. Here comes the blush again. "Jared! I had no Idea you were taking a photography class."

"Yeah, me neither. Since I was registered so late, they threw me in a bunch of random electives. So what did you do to become the teacher's assistant?"

"I already passed all of the photography classes here. It's my second favorite thing in the word, photography, I mean. According to Ms. Carter, I'm the best photographer in the school so Ms. Carter spoke to the principal at the end of the last schoolyear and asked him to let me be the her Student aide for her beginning class. It counts as an elective and it's an easy A for me." I couldn't help but notice that even though she was rambling a bit, her voice was a bit quieter than her sister's. Quinn was more loud and forward while Charlie was more quiet and sweet.

"So you say it's your second favorite? What's your first?" I asked.

"Guitar."

"Really? You play guitar?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Me too! I have a black Les Paul Gibson and a Martin acoustic just chillin in my room."

"I just have a red Epiphone. I'm actually in a band but we just lost our lead singer. Can you sing? Maybe you could take her spot."

"Yeah I sing a bit."

"You should come check us out. There's a battle of the band's that we are signed up for that will take place in May. We kind of need a singer."

"Definitly. Here, let me give you my number and you can let me know when your band is meeting up." I pulled out a pen and wrote my phone number on her arm. We parted ways and went to the rest of our classes.

A few classes passed by and soon it was lunch time. I met Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Charlie outside of the cafeteria. We sat down and began to eat as we chatted.

"So Jared," said Quinn, "I have to ask, if you are Brittany's cousin, how come you two look nothing alike? Brittany is blonde and pale with blue eyes and you are slightly tanned with dark hair and have dark hazel eyes. I would have thought you would have been related to Rachel or Santana."

"Well first off, I'm from Florida so I tanned a lot from living in the sunshine state. Also, I get my looks from my mom, who was from Cuba. Dark hair and tan like me."

"Was?" She questioned.

"Sorry?"

"You said your mother was from Cuba."

"I did?"

"Quinn." Santana said while giving Quinn a look.

"Ohhhh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" Quinn said.

"It's okay. It's in the past. Hakuna Matata." I shrugged.

"Ooh I love the lion king!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Me too!" Rachel chimed, "My daddies took me to see the musical on Broadway last summer!"

"There's a musical?" Brittany asked with confusion.

"Indeed. Many Disney movies are made into musicals."

"Like Beauty and the Beast?"

"Correct."

"The Little Mirmaid?"

"Although it is retired, yes."

"Anastasia?"

"That's not even a Disney movie!" said Rachel.

"It's not? I thought it was. What about that show my parents took me to when I was like 5? Toy Story on Ice?"

"Actually Brittany, those shows are figure skating adaptations of Disney movies. Although they may feature musical numbers, an actual Musical takes place on a stage."

"I'm so confused." Brittany sighed, leaning on to Santana's shoulder, who was sitting next to her.

"It's okay, Britt Britt. I'll explain everything later," Santana said right before kissing Brittany's cheek.

'You guys seem much closer than you were when I last saw you two," I commented.

"Yeah, Santana's my girlfriend," Brittany said it like it was nothing while Santana almost did a spit take.

"Britt. We discussed this. We don't go around telling people about our relationship unless we know they will be fine with it." Santana whispered.

"It's cool. I don't mind. Part of me knew you two were going to end up together someday."

"So you're cool with your cousin dating a chick?"

"Yeah. I'm bisexual actually so I'm pretty accepting of that kind of stuff." I explained.

"Ooh! You would be perfect for the glee club!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rach, It's her first day here. Why don't you let her settle in before begging her to join the glee club?" said Charlie.

"Glee Club?" I asked.

"It's a show choir thing that we are all in. We sing, dance and there's competitions we go to." Rachel explained.

"I'll think about it," I told Rachel.

"You have to join. From what I remember, you have such an awesome voice. With you, Carmel High won't stand a chance."

"The thing is, Charlie wants me to try out to be in her band. I don't want to make two commitments and have them conflict with eachother," I explained.

"You'll be fine," Charlie told me, "I'm in the glee club too. It doesn't get in the way with my band's practice time."

"Well then, if you all insist, I'll try out."

Rachel squealed at my decision and pulled me into a hug. "Yay! We meet tomorrow, in the choir room after school. Prepare a song to audition with and you can perform tomorrow." I had just the song in mind.

Soon, lunch was over and we began to exit the cafeteria. Right before we went our separate ways, Brittany commented, "Oh my gosh you guys! I just realized, there is like 6 of us now. This is like the Unholy Trinity times two!"

"Unholy Trinity?" I questioned.

"Britt, Quinn and I used to call ourselves 'The Unholy Trinity' back in 9th grade. It was like our version of the three musketeers. The next year, Charlie decided to transfer to Mckinley. She had been going to this magnet school but she didn't like it." Santana explained.

"The school was filled with stuck up nerds. Everyone had to one up each other with intelligence. I'd rather be here than dealing with that school." Charlie told me.

"So yeah, when Charlie transferred here, she became part of our group and we kind of ditched the name 'Unholy Trinity'. With you and Rachel hanging out with us, That turns our group of 4 into 6."

"So I'm in your group?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"I thought that was a given," Said Quinn.

"Berry, you are making this sound like a middle school clique. We aren't going to huddle and discuss if you can sit with us at the cool table or not. You hang out with us enough so it's not like we are going to reject you or anything." Santana explained.

"Ooh we could be the 'Awesome 6-some!" Brittany cheered.

"How about we forget about naming us. When we were the unholy trinity, I felt like we were in the movie Mean Girls." Said Quinn.

"I agree with Quinnalah here" Said Santana.

"What is it with you and adding something to the end of my name. Last week you were calling me Quinnifer and before that it was Quinncy."

"I just love bugging ya, Q" Santana chuckled right before we went our separate ways to our classes.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the school year flew by quickly. With the help of tutors, Brittany was able to graduate. The Monday after the party, Brittany had broken up with Sam. Sam was sad but he knew that Brittany's heart was with Santana. She told him that he should call Mercedes since they never had the chance to officially be a couple.

The morning after the party, Marley had woken up with a splitting headache and Kitty was more than willing to comfort her. They talked about what had happened the previous night and they both soberly admitted their feelings. Kitty decided to make a move and she asked Marley to go on a date with her. The next Friday, Kitty took Marley to Breadstix, where a local alternative rock band was playing live. After the lovely dinner, they went for a walk in the park and talked. Then, Kitty walked Marley home and before Marley could go inside, Kitty asked her to be her girlfriend and Marley happily said yes.

After the school year ended, the girls finalized their plans to go to New York. During a skype session with Santana, Santana informed Marley, Kitty and Brittany that ltheey need to team up and get Quinn and Rachel together "since neither of them have the lady balls to make a move," as Santana said. Kitty and Marley had their bags packed the night before and they both slept over at Brittany's house. They woke up around 10 AM and Brittany's mother drove them to the train station.

They arrived in New York a few hours later. Santana and Rachel were already waiting at the station. The three girls were embraced in hugs from Rachel and Santana. The five of them only had to wait around thirty minutes for Quinn's train to arrive. It was obvious that Rachel couldn't wait to see Quinn. Santana smirked at Rachel impatiently tapping her foot. When Quinn arrived, the 6 girls took a cab to Rachel and Santana's Appartment.

"Marley, Mini Q. You can sleep in Kurt's room since he's out of town. Britts, you'r bunking with me." Santana announced.

"Quinn, you're more than welcome to take my bed. I can sleep on the couch," Rachel Suggested.

"Hold it right there, Berry. You're not sleeping alone out here. Q, do you have a problem with sharing a Queen sized bed with Short Stack here?" Santana asked.

"Not at all. We shared a bed last time I visited, right Rach?" said Quinn

"Yeah but that was before we had the third bedroom and Santana was visiting too and Kurt was in town and we only had one couch and Santana called dibs on the couch since she said she didn't want to share a bed with either of us." Rachel rambled. Santana snickered at the thought. Even back then she knew Rachel and Quinn had a thing for each other so she made up some excuse to get the two to share a bed when they came to New York to talk Rachel out of filming a nude scene in a student film.

"Just share your bed with Quinn, Rachel. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Quinn, we can share my bed." Rachel huffed.

The girls unpacked their belongings and got settled in. "Alright, now that we have agreed on the sleeping arrangements and you guys are settled in, lets pregame," Santana said while bringing out a bottle of white wine from a cabinet in the kitchen.

"Pregame for what?" Marley asked.

"We're not going to a football game are we? San, you know how much football confuses me." Brittany asked.

"No we're not. Santana here likes to have a few glasses of wine before we go out to eat. Its only 4 pm so Santana and I were thinking of heading out at 6:30 so we have plenty of time to catch up while we have a couple drinks and then get ready to go out to dinner." Rachel explained.

The girls sat in the living room and chatted about what they have been up to. Rachel has already landed a role in a small musical and Santana got a job singing live at a bar right across the street. To everyone's surprise, Brittany pulled out a folded letter and announced that she got into Julliard. Quinn has been maintaining high grades at Yale and has just changed her major to Psychology. While talking about the classes she is going to be taking next semester for her major, Kitty became quite interested in the idea of majoring in Psychology. Up until now, she had no idea what she wanted to study after she graduated.

"You should concider it as a major, Kitty," Quinn told her. "I took a basic psychology class last semester and it was really interesting." Marley, on the other hand, has known that she wanted to study music since she was a child. Rachel began to beg her to come to New York after she graduates once Marley shared that bit of information. She had been debating between California and New York for a while but after she saw how 'successful' Jake's older brother had been when he moved to California, New York seemed to be a better option.

Time flew by and soon it was time to leave for dinner. The girls got dressed and caught a cab that drove them to the restaurant. They all had a slight buzz to them so they were better off taking a cab.

It wasn't long before they were seated and soon their meals and drinks were ordered. Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana had been telling Marley and Kitty stories about their days in glee when Rachel brought up the day when the Glee club finally stood up to Santana.

"And then I told Santana that I heard that She was upset that I didn't give birth to a lizard baby." Quinn said in between giggles. Santana began laughing at the memory too. "The thing is, If I had kept Beth instead of letting Shelby adopt her, I would have totally dressed her up as a Lizard for Halloween."

"Oh my god, Quinn! If you would have done that, you would be my hero." Santana laughed. Marley, Rachel, Kitty and Brittany laughed at the comment.

"Sure it's all funny now but when we all called her out, It messed her up. I think that was the first time I had ever seen Santana cry." said Rachel.

"Well yeah, you said the only job I was ever going to have is on a pole." Santana defended.

"Pole, Bar, close enough." Rachel joked.

"Yeah, except I'm not a stripper. I'm a singer."

"Rachel actually made you cry?" Kitty asked.

"It was more like her comment was my breaking point."

"Yeah, and then I had to go comfort her while she cried on the floor outside of the Choir room. Santana always feels better when we get our cuddle on. Either that or when we share our sweet lady kisses. Isn't that right, San?" Brittany commented while resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Erm Britt? Can we talk outside for a moment?" Santana asked.

"Okie! See you all in a few!" Brittany said before following Santana outside. "What's up, San?"

"Look, I know we have sort of talked this out but I can't have you all flirty with me unless we are official. I just can't take the confusion."

"Do you want to be official? Because that's what I want more than anything in this world."

"I do but you'll be back in Lima by next week."

"And next fall, I'll be at Julliard, remember? I'll be in New York with you, Rachel and Kurt. And hello, you're the one who wants to get Rachel and Quinn together. They go to school in two different states. How do you expect to get them to commit to a long distance relationship if you're too scared to commit to one for a few months?"

"Touché, Britt."

"I want to be your girlfriend again and if I still know you like I do, you want to be my girlfriend just as bad."

"You do?"

"Come on, San. I broke up with Sam for you. I chose you over him. If I had to chose between you and him, I would chose you in a heartbeat."

"I love you so much Britt. I was stupid to break up with you."

"I love you too."

"Be my girlfriend again?"

"I'd love to," Brittany said before pulling Santana in for a kiss.

Meanwhile, in the restaurant, Rachel kept going on about how much Kitty looked like Quinn. "I'm sorry, I just can't get over it. I swear, it's like I'm looking at Quinn's younger sister."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is. Quinn is one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen." Rachel told her.

"I am?" Quinn chimed in.

"Erm yeah. I told you that at Junior Prom, remember? After you appologised for slapping me."

"Yeah I remember that. I also remember hearing a rumor that you told Finn which corsage to get me. 'A gardenia with a green ribbon to match my eyes?' It makes me wonder if you would have been a better boyfriend than Finn."

Rachel blushed. "I resent that. In order to be a boyfriend, I would need to be a boy, which I'm not, despite all your manly nicknames for me back in sophomore year."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant…" Quinn was Interrupted by Brittany and Santana holding hands.

"Hey guys, what did we miss?" Santana asked.

"Oh nothing much, Just Rachel and Quinn telling us about their high school days." Marley told her.

"Who cares about that? We want to know if you two are back together?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, please tell us. I'm sure we are all dying to know." Said Quinn.

"Chillax you nosey women. Yes, Britt and I are back together. Happy?" Santana spoke. The four other girls at the table cheered for the couple.

After dinner, they headed back to the apartment to watch a movie. Rachel was pushing for Les Mis but Santana wouldn't allow it since Rachel has made her watch the movie ten times already. They finally decided on watching Anastasia after Brittany suggested it. It was a childhood favorite for all of them so they were all happy to watch it together. Of course, Rachel had to go on about how they are planning to make Anastasia into a Broadway musical with some new songs and how are planning to cast the lady that did the voice for Anastasia's grandmother for the same role in the play.

Rachel and Santana had recently obtained an L shaped sofa and moved it into their living room and moved their couch to make a U shape of sofa's pointing to the TV.

"Dibs on the middle! Britt You're cuddling with me." Santana said as she laid down with her head towards the curve in the sofa.

Kitty sat down on the other half of the sofa to the side pointing to the TV. "Come here Marley. I want some cuddling too." The couple laid down with their heads near Santana's and Brittany's.

"Well I guess that leaves us to the sofa here." Rachel told Quinn as she put the DVD in and started the movie. She went to sit down when she saw Quinn already laying across the sofa. Instead of joining Quinn, She stood here awkwardly.

"Oh come on, Rach, quit being so awkward. Last time I came here, you were perfectly fine with cuddling with me in your bed."

"Sorry," She said but didn't move.

"Oh come here you big idiot. I don't bite." Rachel soon relaxed into Quinn's arms.

"Pssst guys," Santana whispered. Brittany, Marley ans Kitty all turned to look at her.

"We need to think of a way to either make Berry less wimpy or to make Quinn more bold. This is going nowhere." Santana whispered.

"I know. It's like Spiderman and Mary Jane over there. It took them like 3 movies to get together." Kitty Whispered.

"Wait,who would be spiderman and who would be MJ?" Brittany whispered.

"Does it matter?" Marley whispered.

"Yes. I want to know." Brittany replied.

"Berry would be spiderman 'cause she keeps being all socially award around Quinn like Peter was towards MJ." Santana whispered.

"Hmm, I see Quinn being more of a superhero and Rachel being the Damsel in distress." Kitty commented.

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" Quinn asked

"Secrets, Secrets are no fun, unless you tell everyone." Rachel added.

"It's nothing. The four of us were just wondering when you two were going to get your mack on." Santana bluntly told them.

"Pardon me?" Rachel asked.

Santana stood up, grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Okay, listen Short Stack and Tubbers. You two obviously like eachother. Comprende? Berry likes Fabgay, and Blonde Baby gay here has a crush on the human musical encyclopedia."

"You like me?" Rachel asked.

"Erm yeah. You like me back?"

"Percisely." They stayed silent for a moment. "So now what?" Rachel asked.

"Oh my god just kiss already! This isn't rocket science. Lean in and give eachother a peck on the lips so we can get back to the movie! I can't take this much sexual frustration!" Santana interrupted while Brittany, Kitty and Marley giggled at her.

"I don't know about kissing in front of you all." Rachel rambled.

"Don't make me come over there and push your lips together for you." Santana threatened.

"Babe, relax. If they want to be all shy, then let them be." Brittany told Santana.

"Rach, look at me and ignore Santana," Quinn said, "do you really like me?"

"Yes. I have since I first met you."

"Well then, it's a good thing I bought those metro passes. Rachel, would you like to meet up sometime and like go on a date?" Quinn asked

"I would love to, Quinn," Rachel said right before Quinn leaned in for a kiss.

It was only a quick peck on the lips but it meant so much more than a pop kiss. They pulled apart and Quinn turned to Santana.

"You can play the rest of the movie now, San. I want to see what happens to Anastasia. I haven't seen this movie since I was 7." Quinn told her. Santana hit the play button and went back to cuddling with Brittany.

"Hey guys," Brittany spoke. "I just realized that the three couples in this room each consist of a Brunette and a Blonde. How cool is that?" she mused.

"You're right Britt. That's very cool indeed." Santana told her as they watched the rest of the movie.

A/N: So I've decided to add one more chapter to this fic. Unlike chapter's 1 and 2, the third chapter will be different in each of the three versions I have written. It will be like an epilogue for all three couples. Sadly, it will not be written for a week or so since I have finals coming up. As a matter of fact, I will not be updating any of my fics until my final exams are over. Until then, Rock on my awesome readers.

"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is the last part to the "A Brunette and a Blonde" series. There will be three different Part 3's. Each will be mostly about the ship its classified under and all three will link together in a way. I hope you enjoy it.

A Brunette and a Blonde Part 3

It has been about 10 years since the trip the 6 girls shared in New York. 10 years since Brittany and Santana got back together and started their future together. Since then, Brittany graduated from Julliard and has opened her own performing arts studio with Santana. Brittany is the owner of the Dancing department and Santana is co-manager of the Singing and Acting department alongside Marley, who still looks up to her former mentor.

Brittany and Santana now live in a small, two bedroom apartment in New York together. Yes, you heard that right, two bedroom, as in Brittany and Santana are also proud mothers of a baby girl. She is already one and a half years old and she looks just like Brittany imagined her to look like back when Kitty had her imagine her future family. Blonde hair, just like Brittany's and dark chocolatey eyes like Santana's. Her name is Kelly Gabriella Pierce. After taking Brittany's last name and letting Brittany chose the first name for their child, Santana made sure she was the one who picked the middle name.

Another 10 years later and the Pierce family is doing fantastic. The performing arts studio has been very successful. They now live in an upscale neighborhood on the same block as the Berry family and the Rose Family. Each of the three families has one child and all the three children are all close in age. No matter what, the three families are always together are the closest of friends. Throughout their lives there were ups and downs but in the end they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
